Sunrise
by AnastasiaLovesTwilightx
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, and she and Jake are developing new feeling for each other. While the Cullens reveal their true crazy side along with Bella and Edward becoming more and more embarrassing, so with all the crazy things, will Nessie survive?
1. Horrifying

**A/N I do not own Twilight or the characters**

Horrifying

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BELLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" It was my birthday. AGAIN! I hate birthdays so much it's probably impossible to explain how much. Even now, that I'm a vampire, everybody makes me celebrate it and for crying out loud I will always stay eighteen, what's the point in celebrating my twenty-fifth birthday when it's actually my seventh, if they have to celebrate it then at least celebrate the right one. I was on the sofa; resting with my eyes closed.

"Look the birthday vampire is actually not destroying the house, and is sitting quietly on the sofa. Wow maybe this birthday will be different! Woooo hoooooo! I can't wait until you see what I got you!" Emmett was in front of me now, and I was sure it was him who was singing- I mean who else couldn't even hit one note being a vampire, yes that can _only_ be Emmett.

Ohh yeah I remember my other birthdays; I was all moody throughout all the parties. Everyone tried to make me happy, but the only way to do that is to _not_ celebrate the birthday completely. The only thing I like about my birthdays is that every time I have one, the Cullen's arrange a honeymoon for me and Edward. So far I have visited most of Europe, so this year I was planning on just staying here, since its Nessie's last year at school, and we don't want to miss a moment because we usually go for more than a month...

"Emmett, you have been hugging me for more than 10 minutes now I think it's time for you to let go." I said, while I was being squished by Emmett. "Well I can't help being exited, I mean your twenty five! This is a cause for mega celebrations!" he said, as he let go. "You know Emmett, if you weren't my brother in law, then I would think there is something wrong with you." I said as I sat back down on the sofa.

Edward came down with Jasper and Carlisle and they looked at me and Emmett. "Not being horrible or anything but Emmett, there_ is_ something wrong with you..." Carlisle said. Emmett stopped jumping, and turned to face Carlisle. "I can't believe you Carlisle, I thought, I thought you loved me!" He yelled as he ran upstairs. Carlisle sighed, and went up the stairs to follow Emmett. "Emmy, I didn't mean it..." Carlisle said as he reached Emmett.

"Yeah, this family has _a lot_ of issues ... that we shouldn't discuss." Edward said as he sat next to me, Jasper snickered and went outside. "Well happy birthday love, too bad I'm the second person to tell you that today." He said as he leaned in. "Yeah Emmett beat you to that one..." I said but was cut off by Jasper coming back in spoiling the moment. "Have you guys seen Ali...?" He started but when he saw us he went out again with a frustrated look. "Oh, this family should have some spare time away from each other; it's getting a bit..." Jasper muttered in the distance, but was cut off by Edward yelling. "Don't even go there Jasper!" I looked over at Edward, and he had his annoyed look on.

"Oh Hunkypoo, you don't have to be so hard on Jazz, we both know that it's hard living here with everyone so crowded, and it's not like we can avoid bumping into each other at the wrong moments... And if I haven't forgotten that last week, Alice and Jazz were in their room and..." I said but he cut me off. "Yeah I know, I know, there's no need for the flashback, I still remember every detail in high definition. Curse this stupid Vampire memory!" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Yeah last week was real awkward; when Edward kindly intruded on Alice and Jazz's private time, and after that Edward decided enough was enough, and with that he packed his junk and moved to our cottage again. I decided life in the cottage was truly boring so I stayed with the guys and Nessie. So Edward and I usually move in and out, and in conclusion we never stay in the same house because we just get very bored.

"Well Hunkypoo, I know how to make that go away easily, and I think you know what I'm talking about..." I said trailing off. Before he could replay, Emmett came running into the living room, surprising me and Edward. "Hunkypoo? And you say I have problems..." Emmett said laughing, as he headed towards the door. "Emmett, you do not want to go there with me! And did I hear it right, or did you just dis my wife?!" Edward said, as he stood up. "Look Eddie, we all do and say things we don't mean... you know I love your wife, she is the life of the party!" Emmett said, and for the first time since, well since forever, Emmett was actually frightened of Edward. I couldn't really blame him; Edward had the 'don't mess with me' look, and with Edward that look is extremely terrifying.

"Emmett, you better shut up before I lose my self control, and I can tell you that my temper has nearly run out. And I think that even you being such a big moron should understand that that's not good for you!" Edward practically shouted, while breaking each word into a separate sentence. Wow I never saw him this mad before, only when I remember Jake crashing his car into Edwards Volvo; poor Tanya couldn't be fixed and so, Edward went out and bought Jimmy, but Jimmy never lived up to Tanya, even though they could pass out for twins. Yeah we had to be very careful to make sure Jake and Edward weren't in the same room for too long...

"Eddie, please just calm down, take a deep breath; in and out." I said trying to soothe him. He did as I said but suddenly turned towards me. "Bella honey, could you please call me Edward? Eddie kind of freaks me out." He said calmly; a little bit too calmly. "Yeah sorry Edd... I mean Edward." I said as I gave him a big, dazzling Cullen smile; he couldn't resist as he smiled back. "OK OK, lovebirds, but before you get anything going I came here to tell you that Alice wants both of you out the house till seven and she said you have to find Nessie and Jake and bring them over here. And I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing she is planning a sur..." he began, but Edward cut him off. "We don't know what she is planning right Emmett? So before you blurt out anything important, Bella and I are going to go." Edward said this with this creepy smile on his face, as he nodded with Emmett simultaneously to make sure he got it.

I don't know what was worse in this case; Emmett being frightened to death by Edward or Edward being all creepy and scary, but I did know one thing and that it wasn't going to be a peaceful night today for me or for the Cullen's. We started to head out the door, and before we left I got a glimpse of Emmett's horror struck face, which made me even more anxious. And so, with the dreadful thought Edward and I headed to the reservation to find Nessie and Jake for whatever horrifying reason they needed to be at the Cullen's for.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my first chapter =) please review**


	2. Embarrassed

**A/N so this is my second chapter, i hope you like it =) **

Embarrassed

We ran for what seemed like ten minutes, and when we finally arrived at the beach, we noticed that both packs where there. Not long ago, Jake got two new members for his pack, Quil and Jared. Since then Jakes pack has been the immature pack, and Jake has been getting into trouble with Sam, but when he had finally got a word with Billy he ordered his pack to order.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here? I thought you were meant to come here a bit later." Nessie said as she walked over to us. I gave her a hug, and noticed the double meaning behind her words. She gave Edward a hug and we all went to sit down on the driftwood that was laid out around.

"Well Emmett and I got into a fight and I felt that leaving was a sensible decision to make. And anyway, Alice said to get you and Jake over there so yeah we're here to let you know that." He said to Nessie, wide eyed as he read her mind. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and I just couldn't take it anymore. "OK, can you tell me what you're talking about here, it's getting extremely frustrating." I said as I stood up to face them. They looked at each other, and then just laughed. I didn't get what was so funny, so I got even more annoyed. I looked annoyed, I was sure, because they both stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Well honey, it's nothing really, Nessie was just telling me about her day. And I was surprised to see that she was hanging out with Seth all day, rather than Jake, that's all." he said with a very weird voice – as if he was trying not to laugh. "Well ok, but what seems weird is the fact that you kept me out of the conversation. Is there something your hiding from me _Edward_?" I said looking straight in his eyes.

One of the many things that I loved about mine and Edward's relationship is the fact that I could get _anything_ out of him without even trying. "Well I... I..." He looked everywhere but at my eyes, as he stuttered. "Dad don't..." Nessie started, but stopped when I looked over at her. "Edward you better tell me _now_!" I said as I looked over at him. He was clearly about to crack. I got him right where I wanted him when...

Jake, Seth and Quil jumped out of nowhere from behind us, surprising even Edward. He was so shocked and frightened that he jumped up himself and started screaming like a little girl. To make matters worse, he started running in circles and everyone that wasn't watching already, turned their heads to see what the commotion was. Nessie and I were embarrassed to death and thank the lord I was a vampire otherwise I would go redder then a tomato! Poor Nessie was redder then a tomato herself. "And you ask me why I never bring my friends home..." Nessie said looking over at me. To tell you the truth she has a point; our family has gone a little bit insane.

"I bet you wish you said yes to me that day Bells, ha, I wouldn't be screaming like this if it was me..." Jake said as he laughed along with Quil and Seth. "Yeah right, by now you would be in Australia shaking like a Chihuahua and screaming louder than a pig being slaughtered." I said, making him stop laughing. At that Quil and Seth laughed harder than anything. "Mum don't you think we should calm him down, I mean he's been screaming for like 5 minutes now..." Nessie said as we stared at Edward. Yes it was very weird to see a vampire this insane for so long, but ones you get Edward shocked you can't really calm him down quickly.

I nodded, and at that Jake, Seth and I grabbed Edward and sat him back down on the driftwood. Jake had to sit on him, and Seth had to push Edward's shoulders down, so Edward won't escape. It was quite a funny sight to see if you weren't the one helping. I came over to Edward, took his hands in mine, so he won't wave them around and started humming my lullaby in Edward's ear. Slowly, Edward calmed down, and lay down his head on my lap as I was sitting down on the driftwood. It looked as if there was something wrong with Edward, because he closed his eyes, and started sucking his thumb like a baby. Nessie looked at me and then turned around to hide her face. Jake, Seth and Quil were cracking up like no one else on the reservation, but really everyone was laughing like they never have. "Ohh... My... this... would... be... talked... about... for... a... very... long... time!" Seth said in mid laughs.

It was a good 20 minutes before everyone stopped laughing, so then I stood up forgetting Edward being on my lap, as his head bumped on the driftwood and he stood up waking from his little dream. "So Bella, can we go already? It's getting a bit boring." Edward said looking at me. Everyone stared, and I'm sure that everyone thought that Edward has gone insane; I mean how could he go from a complete goof ball to a normal vampire? Well that would probably be one of the things that no one would really find out. "Yeah mum why don't you get dad out of here, while me and Jake go over to the house. See you at seven, bye." Nessie said this very quickly, and before I could even respond, she grabbed Jake and ran from the beach at her full speed. I bet she was just waiting for the perfect escape; I know I am...

"Ok Edward we are going." I said as I grabbed him and started walking away."Bye everyone, see you at seven." They waved and said their goodbyes, as I dragged the very loopy vampire across the beach. "Bells slow down please. I think I need to go to the toilet..." he said as I stopped. Ok he has officially cracked. "Edward I'm only going to say it ones, vampires do not go to the toilet! And what is wrong with you? Did you have a drink yesterday or something, wait a second, now you got me all loopy! Vampires don't get drunk! Ok you need to see Carli..." before I finished he pinned me down and started kissing me very passionately.

Before I knew it was getting pretty dark, and I was sure it was past seven... "Mum, Dad where are you it's time for..." I saw Nessie run into the clearing me and Edward were at. All I know is that having your 17 year old daughter see her parents naked... together... was the worst thing that can possibly happen in her teenage years. She looked at me and then Edward, and then she just turned around and walked away. But to make matters worse Jake just ran in the clearing too, "Ness what's happ... Ohh!" He said as he looked down, and too walked out. I sighed and got up; I was so going to kill Edward when he gets back on earth, because right now he is acting to freaky to understand anything. And I'm guessing if you told him what happened then he would think that it was the best thing in the world, definitely going to wait after the party... OMG the _party_! This is without a doubt the worst birthday I have ever experienced... And i don't even want to think what will happen _after_ the party!

**A/N so yeah, i hope you enjoyed it please review **


	3. Surprise

Surprise

Why is it that whenever you feel like your life is perfect, something very bad happens and you feel like exploding? And why is it that what happens can't really be turned around? Maybe I would know the answer to these questions if I saw what was coming for me.

"Edward, I seriously am shocked; I do mean shocked. I don't have words for what happened. How could you act like that in front of our daughter, I thought you are a men, not a boy that has been living for ten years. You've been on this planet for over hundred years! You're older than my granddad for crying out loud! I thought by now you would grow up a bit!" I bellowed as we walked at vampire speed through the darkening forest. He smirked at me and just kept on going.

"Well Bella not being atrocious or anything, but you acted the same when Nessie caught us, so please don't blame me. And have you ever heard of the word 'mistake', because that's what happened an hour a go. And I am sorry for that, because even the most controlled people or should we say vampires can slip." He said as he took my hand in his. Yeah so now he chooses to act appropriately. I sighed and decided that I will let the matter go, until after whatever was about to happen at the Cullen's house.

"So where are we heading out to?" I asked as we kept a steady pace through the forest. I already knew the answer all too well and I was guessing exactly _why _I needed to be there; yes it was obvious that someone in the Cullen residence has a _very big_ mouth. "Well you remember that we have to get to the big house at seven." He said as he nearly hit a tree. Wow Eddie really is going crazy. Or maybe it's me; maybe I _dazzle_ him which could be possible.

"Yes, how could I? So I guess we better hurry because we have five minutes to get there. And I'm also guessing Alice wouldn't like it if we came in late." I said as I nudged him. He laughed and hit the tree this time. Ok, now I knew that there _really_ was something wrong with him. "Edward are you all right, you seem a bit..." I said but didn't finish because he answered before I could. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said as he looked forward not blinking. I was going to talk to Carlisle about him, and I was going to have him stop hanging out with Emmett before it's too late and he is turned into a complete bubble head.

"Ok I think we should hurry now; we have like three minutes left." I said as I looked at my diamond filled watch; yeah it was sure nice to be rich. "Ok, I'll race you." He said, and before I knew it he was ahead of me running into the deep forest.

***

We finally arrived at the house, and to my surprise I beat him. Well to be completely honest, it wasn't very surprising; a snail could of beat him since he was extremely confused and well, wired. I decided that the best way to solve this problem would be to tell Carlisle, so that's what I was about to do when I opened the door. It was all dark, but I had no problem noticing the fact that the room was overcrowded. I might not have noticed it if it wasn't for the shouting coming from under the table in the corner. And for the foot that was right in front of me.

I switched on the light, and everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!" So the nightmare begins now, I guess. As I walked further into the room, heading to the table, I noticed the voices that were screaming so loudly; Jake and Rose. I crouched down to see what was going on, and I could not believe my eyes. Jake was on top of Rose, and they were tangled there on the floor together. I'm guessing it wasn't done on purpose, but it looked so funny I thought I was about to pass out.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU MUTT!" Rose screamed, and that just made me laugh even more. "Well Blondie, if you would stop looking in the mirror for at least a second to notice the fact that I CANT move, you would realize that we are stuck. But wait, ohh that would make you half way smart which, what a shocker, would NEVER HAPPEN!" Jake shouted back, we all stared and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Jake actually had a good come back. "Why are you all staring; is too much to ask for you to help?" He bellowed, looking at me in particular because I was the only one falling on the floor in hysterics. I realized that now everyone stared so I got myself together and stood up. I pulled Jake's arm as hard as I could, but boy they were stuck in there pretty good.

"What did you use to tie yourselves together? Superglue or something, you're stuck in there pretty good..." I said finally giving up. Edward suddenly burst out laughing and with that so did mostly everyone else. And then, as if out the blue Emmett came running from upstairs. He had the smuggest grin on his face that I ever saw him have. "Please Emmett don't tell me you did something stupid that would make me regret the moment when we got married..." Rose said closing her eyes; I'm guessing praying to God that it isn't true. Emmett stopped grinning, and took his hand from behind him showing a very big super glue bottle. "Emmett..." Rose begun. "Rose I didn't know, I swear I only wanted it to be joke, I didn't know it was you know permanent." Emmett said, as he held the bottle close to his face reading it. "Oh, it says it right here in... red" He looked up while pointing to the piece of writing.

Then, suddenly came a very loud ripping noise, and Rose was holding Emmett by his shirt looking very angry. Wow Emmett really did his job quite well; Rose didn't have_ nothing_ on her back, as it was all stuck to Jake. And when I say nothing, I do mean _nothing_. Emmett gulped loudly. "Rose I think you should..."He started clearly trying to warn her but she gave him a look that said that he shouldn't even think about it.

"HOW COULD YOU EMMETT?! I thought you loved me... how could you possibly even think about gluing me to that... that filthy dog! Emmett Cullen you are going to pay for this big time!" and with that she stormed up the stairs. "It's actually superglue Rose..." Emmett said looking at Edward. Edward shook his head disapprovingly, and Rose turned around and glared at Emmett for the last time before she went to their room.

"Wow this is awkward..."Carlisle said as he went over to the kitchen. Esme gave Edward and Jake a worried look and shortly followed. Jake stood up then, and brushed of the dust and came over to sit at the refreshment table that had like ten different types of drinks. And a lot of snacks. Yeah I think this is the first time Alice hasn't outdone herself. Other than that, the place looked outdone. Yeah there were a lot of lights that went all the way around the house and then they went out to the garden. And there was an enormous table standing next to the stairs that had a _very_ big pile of presents on it, along with the cake. Yes the cake is different story, which would be way too long to tell. But basically it's very big and it's very bright, or should we say flashy. It has Bella and twenty five written on top with lights. Yes I was going to give Alice a handful when I see her next.

"OK people, why are we standing here doing nothing? Emmett crank up the music, Edward you'll be the DJ, Jazz you can bring up the vibe. And I well, will be the stylist. So Bella, Jake and Seth please just go upstairs and wait for me; I can't bear to look at you any longer." Alice said as she suddenly appeared in the room. It was funny how she was always the one ordering everyone else about...

**A/N So yeah that was my third chapter, i hope you liked it. i should have the next chapter up in couple of days =) ****by the way, i would really appreciate it if you could comment , thanks **


	4. Speeches

Speeches 

"Yeah let's party; common everyone!" Emmett yelled, Edward looked at him in that funny way, and I was glad he has finally arrived. I couldn't shake the image of Jake and Seth making their crazy comments and jokes that bought me to tears; and it was over about fifteen minutes ago. Yes it was painful though, being changed three thousand times in Alice's closet which was bigger than our school. Thank God I had Jake and Seth otherwise I would never have survived the torture. And I was surprised that Alice lasted that long in the first place; thirty minutes sure seemed like a lifetime in there, but it still was surprising. It was after the seventeenth outfit that Alice gave up, and she just threw an outfit at each of us to change into, and then she just walked out into the party, muttering something inappropriate in the distance. We were lucky Jazz was downstairs controlling her mood otherwise we would of gotten it a whole lot worse; I'd say fifty outfits; it's even hard imagining it, just brings shivers up my arms.

I stood up then noticing Nessie by the drinks table. I walked over to her and realized that she was looking over at Jake."Hello Nessie, what's been happening?" I said acting all cool; yeah I was a cool mum. She turned around and looked at me funny. "What's been happening? Are you serious? That is so yesterday..." she said as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't believe it; I knew I was like turning into an adult but I never thought I would grow this old that my own daughter would say that to me... I was sure with the whole not aging thing I would stay the same, and be cool; I guess I was wrong then. But then Nessie suddenly burst out laughing, and she looked at me like she was really surprised to see me believe her.

"Mum I was just joking. You are like a year older than me, and you are my real mum; how could you _not_ be cool." She said as she hugged me. Aww I couldn't believe it; my little nudger thought I was cool, that is so sweet. "Thanks honey, I love you." I said as we let go. She smiled and looked off at Jake, who waved at her. "Please..." she said and I nodded her off. Young love is so sweet; too bad it hasn't happened yet. I sighed and sat on the chair.

"Ladies and Gents, boys and girls, Vamp... I mean everyone; listen up! It's time for the announcement thingies; common!" Emmett shouted at the microphone, and nearly everyone covered their ears because it was so loud. Yeah Emmett was sure running out of vocabulary to use. So everyone gathered up around the stage. Wow, I never noticed that Alice got a stage in here; I was too focused on all the other horrific decorations around. "Common Belly Smelly, up on stage!" Emmett spoke this time after receiving a glare from Rose, which has changed into a mini black dress that suited her very much. Edward suddenly punched Emmett and Emmett quickly mumbled "I mean Bella" before Edward got really into it.

"OK Edward I think you should go first. Here you go." Emmett said, as he handed Edward the microphone. "Well Bella, what can I say? From the first day I saw you, I fell in love with those deep chocolate brown eyes. For the first couple of days I didn't want to believe it but it was true; I fell in lo... Actually guys wait I completely forgot I wrote a speech." He said as he dipped his hand in his pocket, taking out a very small piece of paper, and glasses. He put on the glasses and unfolded the piece of paper.

It took him like ten minutes to unfold the paper, and when he was finally done the paper rolled off to the garden. It was very long, and I was surprised that he wrote that much, considering the fact that we were always busy. "Edward, why have you got glasses on? You can read perfectly fine." I said as he looked over at me. "It adds to the effect." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Ok so here it goes... From the first time I saw you..." He started, but was interrupted by Emmett coming back on stage and taking the microphone off of him. "Edward, I think we don't have all day to hear your speech, and I'm sure you and Bella can fit in that speech somewhere in your tight schedule, now let's have..."

Emmett begun, but stopped after he saw Edwards face; he was really irritated. "Or you could read it now?" Emmett said stepping back. Edward looked at him and then at me. "Nah, I think it would be better to read in private anyway, so whatever." He said as he rolled the piece of paper, and stepped off the stage.

"Ok thanks Edward for your, well let's just go to Carlisle."Emmett mumbled as he quickly handed the microphone to Carlisle and stepped off the stage to stand behind Alice, before Edward did anything more than just stare at him angrily.

"Well Bella, you have been one of my most appropriate additions to the family, and that means a lot if you consider the fact that we have Edward in here too. I have really enjoyed having you here, filling in that big gap in the family and also Edwards heart. I'm proud to see that my family is half way to being completed" he said and winked at Nessie at the last bit; but she looked quite confused so she didn't say anything. So Carlisle went on with his dramatic speech; it really touched me, the fact that he cared so much.

After Carlisle, went Esme and she was really sweet, and I thought I would cry, but I then I remembered that I couldn't so I relaxed. And like that, went all the other vampires. I was really touched when Alice came up, she promised not to comment on my clothes for a month, and after she said that I ran to hug her, I was so happy words couldn't have described how I felt. Everyone looked at me weirdly, except from Jake and the Cullen's.

After all the speeches from the Cullen's were done, it was the werewolves turn. Jake's speech was sweet but it was really short, because Emmett kept on interrupting and saying that we have to speed up. And Seth's was really funny because every time Emmett tried to interrupt he would punch him, until his hand went dead. All the other werewolves' speeches were normal so we went quickly to all the other humans left; Sue and Charlie.

Charlie's speech was really touching and so was Sue's. I realized that by the end I was gripping on to Edward really hard, and he was trying to shake me off the whole time, but I didn't even notice. After about an hour everyone except for Jake, Jared, Quil, Seth and Embry had to go so we said our goodbyes and they all went home.

"So now that everyone is gone..." Emmett said as he looked around the knackered vampires and werewolves. I never thought that a party like this can get nine vampires and five werewolves this excused; and I would've thought I would get used to it by now.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and then headed to the stairs where we keep the... "EMMETT CULLEN DONT YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT IT!" Esme suddenly stood up, shouting at Emmett. Everyone looked at Esme suddenly shocked that she wasn't exhausted like most of us.

"What are you talking about?" Nessie suddenly said looking over at me. "Emmett I don't think this is the best time..." Jared said looking at Emmett and eyeing Nessie. "But guys this is birthday tradition!" He whined walking towards the stairs. I realized that he was about to open the door, so sprinted towards the door before he could. "Emmett don't you even dare! Nessie is in this room!" I said looking over at her. She looked confused and annoyed.

"But Bella, I want to play 25 dar..." Emmett started but was cut off by everyone screaming. "EMMETT SHUT UP!" I looked at him, and I was sure I was going to rip his head off if someone didn't hold me back, so walked over to Edward.

"Edward hold me back before if rip of that morons head!" I said as calmly as I could. Edward held back my arms and his touch calmed me down; only by a fraction though. "Bella, if you ripped my head of then wouldn't it just like re-grow or something?" Emmett said looking over at Carlisle. Carlisle just looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Emmett we can't play the game now, you are just going to have to wait." Alice said.

"But guys, I want to play it NOW! Please!" Emmett yelled. We all looked at him, but he obviously didn't get it. "Emmett we can play it later just not no..." I was cut off by Nessie.

"Wait, are you guys fighting about playing truth or dare? And why can't I play, I'm seventeen only a year younger." She said with pleading eyes. I looked at Edward. "Well honey that game is strictly for adults, and don't ask why we count Emmett as an adult..." he said looking over at her with apologetic eyes. Jake snickered, but Rose hit him around the head. "Thanks." I mumbled to Rose, and she nodded.

"Well dad I wasn't going to, and I really don't get what's so bad about truth or dare..." she said trailing off. We all looked at each other and then at Emmett. "You don't want to know..." We all said in synchronization. Emmett looked quite confused, and then looked shocked. "Wow guys, how did you read my mind like that?" I rolled my eyes. I wonder if Emmett would ever catch up with us, but then again he was Emmett which means that that _fantasy_ would never happen. Unfortunately.


	5. Annoying

**A/N I have finally decided to post my 5****th**** chapter which by the way didn't take too long to write, it's just I have been busy for a while now... School and homework and all the normal stuff. But obviously the main reason is that I moved to Israel! Woo! lol but in anyway I'm here to say that I will be continuing Sunrise so yeah, I'm hoping you will read and review so yeah here is the official 5****th**** chapter that everyone has been waiting for... hope you enjoy it ! **

_Renesmee_

Annoying 

After all the normal-weird stuff that happens to the Cullen's, I decided it was enough. I looked at Jake once before I went upstairs and I could see he got the message, because he was right behind me. "Ness... Come on, we both know you can't really be mad at Emmett; no matter what Esme says he is a goof ball.." He said as he sat next to me on my bed.

"Jake you wouldn't get it. I've always been the baby in this family and I always will be- I'm nearly eighteen and they still can't let me into truth or dare!" I've always thought there was something going on, and I'm not that surprised that it was truth or dare- quite normal for my family to be honest... I looked down, and leaned onto Jakes shoulder. His arms unexpectedly curved around me and suddenly I forgot everything as he pulled me into his tight Jake hugs that I adored.

"Ness, there really isn't anything you are missing. I mean accept from the swearing, the drinking, the screaming and well the fighting it is exactly like the ordinary truth or dare." He looked at me and then added; "Who am I kidding?! It is amazing! I've only played it once, and I loved it! I got Eddie, Blondie and the big goof ball all in one night..."

I gave him a disapproving look and he quickly added; "But that's not what we are on about..." I sighed and continued to prove my point "Jake, it's not fair! Why can't I join? Why because I'm the youngest? Well I'm practically an adult! I could... I could move out! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" I stood up and turned towards him. I suddenly understood that that would be the perfect solution. I was getting tired of the crazy stuff that was happening around here and I was looking for an escape for a while now...

"Ness woo, woo, woo! Let's not get rational- and I hope by moving out you mean the cottage- and common you know that it isn't true. Your parents might think that but not anyone else." He said as he suddenly went tense. Before I could sit back down next to him, I heard whispers and I knew that so did Jake. Suddenly I heard a loud boom and a bang followed after, and I could not believe my eyes; though it was expected.

"Renesmee, Nessie, baby; Are you all right? We heard screaming and loud voices!" Mum said as she, the wolves and the rest of the Cullen's knocked the whole far side wall of my room down. They were wearing camouflage clothing and they were all in their attacking positions. I sat down next to Jake, as I gave him an 'I told you so' look. "Do I even need to say it?" I asked as he gave me that terrified look. "Well Ness, I guess I just didn't want to believe you, but your right." He said as he gulped and looked at me. I than got a good idea, a way to get out from all this madness for a while.

I looked towards the window and remembered that my room was on the second floor, so it shouldn't be a too far jump. I walked towards the window and turned towards the army. "Well this is definitely easier than I thought it would be; dad I'm taking Jimmy for a quick spin to well... that's none of your business. And I don't want any of you following me. And yes that means you Jasper, mum and well dad I and you guys are gonna have to fix this wall; I want to save my pocket money for something useful..." They all looked at me with those angry worried eyes, except from dad; he had a different expression on his face.

"NOO!" my dad suddenly burst out shouting looking very pained. "Nessie, please just take Sephy. I don't want to lose Jimmy; I... I love him too much. And well I don't want to have another car-funeral, in the dump." He let out a weird scream in which every eye in the room turned to him. He knelt down to my feet and I sighed as he started vampire-sobbing. Everyone turned to look at mum on that note, as she came over to help dad up. Dad stood up and held onto mum as she walked him to where everyone else was standing. I was hoping that that is the last distraction.

"NOO! Nessie please don't take Sephy, the last time you drove her you nearly broke off the review mirror, and I shouldn't even mention the fact that yesterday I got her a new paint job." She ran and kneeled beside my feet, clutching my new boots. I sighed again and realised that getting out from here will be harder than I thought. "People, I've got my driver's license three months ago and no one bribed the instructor so you can't say that I can't drive and Alice, you said I can drive your car whenever I wanted to..." I looked over at dad and found that he had his guilty face on. How could he... _You promised_...

"Well honey, about bribing..." he started but I already knew where he was heading. "Dad, you promised I earned my licence fair and square and you pinkie swore you had nothing to do with me passing!" He has done a lot of horrendous things in his time but now he has crossed the line. "Well actually I didn't do it- I told Jasper to- and I read his mind, he wasn't going to pass you so I had to do something..." I couldn't believe him. I could feel the anger rising in me, and I could also feel Jasper trying to relax me. How very normal for me.

"All right daddy, since I passed and well I do have my driver's license, I will go and get Jimmy and drive away from this crazy family while I still can. And I will make sure to get the car back; not making any promises on the look of the car when it comes back. Now I'm going, so see you in a couple of hours." I looked at dad and smiled as I saw that he was sobbing again. Take that dad, next time I hope you won't lie to me. I waved then and jumped out the window, landing on the ground with a light thud.

If you have a crazed family, a best friend that well, has anger issues and doesn't get along with your crazy and weird dad and if you have an uncle that controls your mood then you and me are on the same line- what a joy! Yes talking to myself makes me feel better, but doesn't make me any less weird and crazy which worries me deeply. Who wants to become like my family- crazy, weird embarrassing and just plain strange? I walked into the garage, and got into the silver Volvo as I heard the howl of reassurance that my wolf was waiting for me along the road. I tried, but the smile broke across my face anyway. Yes Jake does make me feel better; dad was right.

***

I opened the window and felt the night's breeze across my face, and being on such a high temperature, didn't make me feel any cooler which was a disappointment. I was driving at full speed- which is no faster than normal speed. After everything that happened at home, I didn't really want to ruin dads 'Jimmy'. I turned towards the familiar corner, knowing Jake would already be there waiting.

The beach looked quite peaceful, even though it was raining. I got out the car, and walked quietly along the beach. Surprised at how dry Jake looked, I would think that he had an umbrella but obviously he didn't. "Hey Jake, how long have you been waiting?" I asked as I finally arrived under the enormous tree that I guess kept Jake dry; the lucky one, I was soaked in the dam water. He looked at me and then let out a little laugh. Is he trying to annoy me to death? Because my family already succeeded in that an hour ago.

"Ness, come on, your taking this way too seriously. So your family knocked down your bedroom wall because they thought there was something dangerous near you... so what? I mean say thanks they haven't wrapped you up in bubble wrap and put you in an air-ventilated box in a mattress filled room." He let out a laugh just before a stared at him with my menacing stare. He immediately stopped and looked at me apologetically.

"First, I want you to promise me not to think that around my dad because I won't be surprised if they actually try that out and second, I can't not take this seriously. This isn't normal; do you see every girl in the street followed by her family trying to protect her? No." I said as I realised how wet my hair really was. He looked at me meaningfully and then stared off at the ocean.

"Nessie, I want to remind you that not every girl is a half vampire and not every girl has a werewolf for a best friend." He laughed slightly and then continued. "You can't blame your parents for simply protecting you. They have the right to do that until the day you get married you know." He looked at me again. Ok since when Jake talks about marriage and rights? I smell my mum all over this marriage business...

"Jake I know you too well, and if you think that I won't guess that you talked to my parents before coming here then you're simply wrong. I would be all right with all the protecting business if it wasn't always happening. But it is; they go with me to school, they go with me hunting, they go with me shopping, they even put fifteen locks on my door and five cameras outside my room! And you can't possibly say that's normal..." I said now getting my hair up into a bun because it started to annoy me too much.

"Ness, just last week you came to La Push at 4am, waking me up at night after my fourth in a row patrol just to tell me how fabulous your shopping trip with Rosie and Alice went and how you bought the most 'fabulous dress'..." He said as he made this weird high pitched girly voice. Ok that was true, last week we had a shopping trip in Milan and I can't help but get excited, Alice bought me an original Dolce & Gabana dress that cost quite a lot...

"Ok I'll admit it, there are good points to all this, but it would be amazingly fabulous for them to stop following me everywhere, and that does include the toilet Jake. And did I just hear you right, or did you just call Rose Rosie? OMG that's the first time you actually called her by her name, sort of anyway!" I said as I started to get my hopes up. Yes Rose and Jake always hated each other, but maybe, just maybe they might be getting to long term agreements! I'm so happy, for now anyway...

Jake laughed and then just came in straight to hug me once more. Yes I never get tired of his hugs; they are just the best.  
"Ahh Nessie, you have to realize that they are not only your family but your best friends too. So you won't be able to just that simply get rid of them. But if you really want to, I can have a word with Eddie and see what I can do about it. But I don't promise anything." I looked up at him and just then I was so happy I could... I could... well I don't really know but I know that I was very happy.

"Could you really convince dad? Oh my God Jake I will love you forever and ever and ever if you do that!" I said as I started to bounce up and down. He put on a faint smile that didn't reach his eyes, and I was sure it was there to cover something big. Knowing all too well what that smile means I stopped bouncing.

"I don't promise anything, but I will have a word with him. You know how your dad is going to be, especially after you took away his 'Jimmy', so I suggest we start driving back now." He said as he abruptly turned to walk towards the car. I hesitated a minute before following after him, still in thought of what was going through my wolf's mind.

**A/N ok so did you like it, was it funny or not please tell me what you think so i can improve it! so review! **


	6. Secrets

**A/N I would like to say thanks to the few people that review; your reviews make me smile like an idiot (not really but you know what I mean, right?). I would like to ask more of you to review because I know that more people read this story then review it... And if you told me what was good and bad about it, I could make it better.. But anyway, here is the 6th chapter of sunrise -drum roll- **

Secrets

When we got into the car I was quite shocked that we haven't spoken for almost thirty minutes, but I soon realized that Jake had more than one reason to talking to dad otherwise he wouldn't be acting so strange. I obviously took the wheel, because knowing Jake he would probably crash Jimmy on purpose just to irritate my dad, but I didn't want them fighting again after the whole Tanya incident.

Occasionally I would turn to look at Jake but he would be in deep thought; staring somewhere far away. I've tried to make small talk with him but he would always find a way to get out of it, and knowing Jake that is extremely unlike him. I was getting worried after a whole hour passed but I didn't have any time do anything about it because the second the car stopped Jake got out and sprinted ahead. I sighed and got out of the car too.

"Nessie, hey dude, what's been happening? Did you and Jake have a fight or something?" Seth said as he got into the garage, eating a carrot. Yes, even in the most confusing times Seth finds a way to make me laugh.  
"Seth, why are you eating a carrot? Did we finally run out of food?" I asked as I walked towards him. He laughed as he took a bite out of his carrot. He looked so funny munching it down that I started giggling but stopped when he stared at me clearly annoyed.

"Ha ha laugh all you want, but I'm not the only one that has to eat this tasteless junk. Esme, Carlisle and your mum have gone out to Seattle to get some 'fabulous' ingredients for dinner tonight, because both packs are invited for a grand dinner thing. And Esme has only left some fruits and vegetables and a note saying 'enjoy, this is all you'll be eating until the grand dinner'. Yeah I bet she's doing it on purpose; starving us. I mean how am I meant to go on without eating proper food for four hours?!" he said as he took another gigantic bite from his carrot. He made this weird face and swallowed unwillingly. I know it's horrible, but it's really funny when Seth suffers, he always makes these faces which are priceless.

"I'm sure you'll survive. It's not like it's a decade... But anyway, do you know what's wrong with Jake; he seems... not himself if you know what I mean." I said after letting out the final laugh. Seth took the last bite and while munching on to the carrot, he thought. I wasn't surprised that hunger is making him think slower. But to be honest he always thinks like this these days. He gulped and finally looked ready to answer.

"Well that depends what you mean by not himself... If he's been sitting in his seat not blinking and not moving then he just needed to go to the toilet really badly, but if he was answering in short words and avoiding talking to you while staring off in to space probably thinking about whatever is bothering him, then yeah there is something wrong with him." He said as he gave me this big smile before burping really loudly in my face. Ok so it wasn't just Jake and Quil who did that, Seth just joined their club now too. How very disturbing.

"Ok first I would like to say that that's disgusting and quite impressive considering the fact that Jake's burp is a lot quitter. And second I know how Jake looks like when he really needs to go so I'm obviously talking about your second theory." I said as I rolled my eyes, shouldn't Seth by now realize that Jake and I are best friends.  
"Right, well that's good because the toilet is free and I really got to go. So before I go, I'll tell you that you simply have to talk to him because I have no clue why he is acting like that. Ok bye..." he barely finished before running of at his mega speed. Ok that was strangely weird because usually Seth doesn't even finish his sentence before arriving in the bathroom. So Seth wasn't the big help I expected, meaning I've got to do it all myself; as always.

I walked inside the house closing the garage door behind me. Noticing that strangely my entire family was missing including Emmett and Jasper who usually watch a football match in the now empty living room. So this means they are all having a meeting at the dining table, which obviously shouldn't include me, meaning the whole meeting is actually about me... That says that I have with all my power find a way to hear what they are saying.  
Luckily I remembered the wonderful cameras that were installed everywhere in the house, so I'll be able to watch the whole thing from the control room which is upstairs. Good so the plan is set.

I walked past the closed door of the dining area thankful that dad made it sound proof from all ears, so they won't be able to hear me. I made sure to think of homework only before I quickly sprinted of upstairs to the control room to see what the meeting was about.  
When I opened the door, I was far beyond surprised. The control room had about fifty monitors and on each was a corner of a room. It was quite disturbing to know that there are cameras in the bathroom as well as the toilets but they weren't as bad because it only showed the area near the door.

But the most surprising was to see Jacob sitting on one of the chairs, and seeing the Cullen's in their usual spots including Alice waving at one of the cameras smiling widely. Yes I should have defiantly considered my future seeing aunt as a threat but seeing as dad hadn't caught me I kind of felt safe so it really is my fault for failing.

"Nessie, honey why are you here? Are you looking for something?" Jake said as he waved a DVD disk in front of me. Ohh he is good. I bet dad thought of a secret passage way otherwise I would be holding that stupid DVD in my hand; so unfair.  
"I could ask you the same thing. And what was the super secret meeting about? And why can't I know about it? Is it about me?" I asked as I realized that he was smirking. Ok he was pushing his damn luck.

"That's something for me to know and for you to find out. Nah I'm joking Ness, it's nothing really just a little talk about you and how your all growing up and like I promised I talked to your dad and..." He trailed off as he headed towards my room. Ok so if dad agreed then maybe just maybe I will be free for life from my paranoid family! I can't believe it... freedom at last!  
"And what? Am I finally going to taste the wonderful freedom?" I said as once again I started to hope and bounce like an idiot. Oh please let it be true... for the love for whatever is still good in this universe please let me be free!

"Well, yes and no... Yes because they did promise to lay off a bit but no because there are like three hundred rules left. But come on, pull that frown upside down; at least they laid off 200 of them." He said as he came and hugged me. I guess once again I'm left disappointed. But that's not my fault Jake always promises but never delivers. But I can't blame him much, since I'm the one that always hopes for the best and gets disappointed when it doesn't turn out the way I planned.

"Fine Jake, thanks for trying anyway. I kind of knew that it would turn out this way but I still hoped; off course. But anyway tell me why you were acting so strangely in the car. I mean I did consider the fact you had to go go but then again... you had your thinking face on." But if you think about it all of Jake's faces are the same... maybe his really-needing-to-go-to-the-toilet face might be a tad different but other than that they are all practically the same.

"Well Nessie, the thing is that I can't really tell you about that. It's not because I don't want to, but because I'm not allowed to. Your father said that the thing I was thinking about should not be mentioned until your twentieth birthday. And I agree with him; partly." He looked quite sad, as he looked at me with tortured eyes; this was bothering him, a lot.  
For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, I didn't know what to say. I think he expected that, because he got up not before kissing me on the cheek and then walking out of my room. I expected him to stay downstairs but when I heard his truck pulling out of the garage I knew that we won't see each other for a while; because whatever was bothering him wouldn't be fixed that simply.

***

Five days, seventeen hours and forty-five seconds. It was getting insane. I was sitting in my room for five days trying to understand what has been happening with Jake. I had nothing. I haven't spoken with anybody. Not my mother who has been knocking on my door every twenty minutes, not my father who by now I think has got a sofa near the door to lie down on, and not even Alice who tried to cheer me up with a shopping trip that I obviously refused to. I was just surprised and basically annoyed that they would hide something like this from me.

I knew it hurt Jake the most. He hasn't set foot in my room since he left. It was like whatever bothered him had everything to do with me; but I couldn't understand why. But that didn't surprise me one bit; I was used to the trouble that followed me. What I was surprised about was the fact that my parents actually let me skip school, and well just leave me alone in peace. My mother even put her shield around me. It was something that never happened with me. So I didn't really know what to do.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I sighed. Though I felt annoyed I didn't feel like refusing to Esme so I opened the door. My grandma stood with a tray of food in her hand and a faded smile of her face.  
"Nessie, darling! Ohh, are you all right? You haven't eaten in days. Aren't you hungry?" when she had a look at me she quickly put the tray down on my bedside table and came in to hug me. I didn't know how but it made me feel a lot better.

After what felt like hours of endless hugging, we came to sit on my sofa which Alice put in the corner of my room.  
"Esme, I really don't know what to think of this. Jake and I haven't talked in five days! That is the longest time we've been apart, and there isn't even a good reason for it! Why can't someone tell me already! It can't hurt me more than the way I feel now!" it was the first time that I realised I was a mess. My hair was very messy, I had shadows under my eyes and my voice was duller than it has ever been. I didn't really understand how this worked, me not seeing Jake can't possible cause me to turn into... well what I am now.

Esme looked at me with her wise eyes and the sighed. This was defiantly worse then she expected.  
"Nessie, I'm telling you this from my perspective; your parents decided that you are not ready to know about this, and they are absolutely right. You might say it is hurting you and Jake but that's only because you don't want to see each other. I might be wrong off course; maybe you are just uncomfortable or you just don't want to be in the shadows so you're trying to figure out what this is all about. There is a good reason why your parents said no." She said as she tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I know, but this is just plain weird. Why would Jake be upset? I know that he is but why? I'm the one that everyone keeps secrets from. And it's me who is always the last to know about everything. Even now that the secret is about me and Jake. It just doesn't make any since at all." Esme looked at me and then sighed once more. Before she could replay my stomach growled. Esme and I both laughed a little before she got up to get the tray of food. She handed it to me and I ate willingly.

"I have only one piece of advice to give you and that is to finish eating, get showered, put some fresh clothes on and take Jimmy to..." Before she could continue we heard a growl come from the door. We looked at each other before letting out a little laugh. "OK take Sephy and drive up to La Push to make Jake feel better. Hang out a bit and enjoy what you have. The stupid secret you're so concerned about isn't something you need to worry about at the moment." She said as she got up. Esme always makes me feel better, even now.

"OK Esme, I'll try but I don't promise anything. And what happened to the grand dinner thing? Isn't it supposed to be well... five days ago?" I said as I finished the food. She laughed and then shook her head.  
"Well technically it was but me and your mum decided to torture Seth a little further because we wanted everyone to be there and you know you and Jake were not in the mood, so we put it off for tomorrow. So I hope you guys will be able to make it because if you don't then..." Before she finished, the door flew open and threw it ran Seth with the most desperate look on his face that I have ever seen him have.

"Nessie, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLSEASE don't put it of because I've been eating vegetables and fruits for a week now! They refused to buy any normal food because they are saying that we are all getting too fat and we, I mean the wolves, are all saying that that's rubbish! So please we need to eat!" He said as he bent down to his knees clutching my legs like it depended on his life. Well I guess it kind of did since food was all that Seth thought about...

"Seth, I promise I won't put it off any longer if you get of my leg." As I finished saying this Seth jumped up in happiness and skipped out the room singing "oh happy days" but before he got to the door my dad entered and as Seth passed him, he gave my dad a big kiss on the cheek before running off singing. Me and Esme looked at each other and burst out laughing. That defiantly took my mind of things.

"Eughh! I'm going to have to bleach my cheek! It stinks of a wet dog!" My dad said as he turned around heading out to find my mum probably. That made me and Esme laugh even harder. When we stopped I got up before thanking her for everything and heading to my oversized bathroom to get showered and dressed. I couldn't wait to see Jake already.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that, review!**


	7. Unexpected

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait... Iv'e been meaning to write for ages, but school was allways in the way, and if it wasn't school then my internet wouldn't work or my computer would just not work for ages... So im very sorry, and to make it up to you im posting an extra long chapter and maybe another one if i have time today...  
So yeah, here it is my 7th chapter... **

Unexpected

I got out of the car, at the familiar house Jake has lived in with his father Billy for as long as I can remember. I could remember clearly my first time here. It was Jake's birthday, and we decided to have a surprise party for him. After a lot of arguing, shouting and screaming we decided to hold the party in his house, because everyone said that it would be too obvious if we had it in the Cullen residence. Surprisingly I understood why straight away, because everyone knew how Alice got before a party; something I really didn't like remembering.

So on that day me, Jake, Leah, Seth, Claire and Quill went out to the beach so everyone else could get the house ready for the party. It was a lot of fun. I must say that the most exciting thing was when we buried Jake in the sand, which was mostly Seth and Quill's doing, but Leah, Claire and I poured water over the sand. He was defiantly annoyed when we let him go, but after me saying Jakey with my disappointed tone, he instantly smiled and said "Again!" we all laughed at how easily I made Jake cave in.

But by the time we had to go back to Jake's house to the surprise party, the guys were teasing Jake so much that he reached his boiling point and blew up. Yup, blew up is exactly what I mean. He accidently let out Quill's deepest and most darkest secret; Quill liked to play with Claire and her Barbie dolls. I say liked because now he and Claire are dating so I'm pretty sure they don't think about Barbie's these days...  
But anyway, on the way to the surprise party, Seth didn't stop laughing at Quill and Jake the whole way, up until it got really annoying so I punched him really hard in the gut, and at that Quill and Jake started too, so I reminded them how hard I punched Emmett on my birthday, when he was laughing at my clumsy moment; the memory defiantly made them stop.

When we arrived at long last, we were exhausted. But that soon went away, after Emmett somehow found an alcohol bottle... Off course my dad chased him around the house until he caught him, taking away the bottle and throwing it out the window. Jasper had to hold Emmett back so he won't run after it; but he did scream in agony which made Jasper sad so he handed Emmett over to dad, who kept a good eye over him the entire party...

So after the fabulous party was finished everyone was knackered, including me. I don't really remember what happened at the end because I fell asleep, and woke up in the next morning in my own bed, at our cottage. But I must admit; it was one of the best parties I have ever experienced. Especially witnessing all the wolves and their girls, the Cullen's, Billy, Sue and Charlie fit in the tiny house... off course Alice planed out everything, so it wasn't surprising when we stepped outside to find it decorated with a lot of banners, an enormous cake, a sound system and of course a table with snacks on it. The snacks were eaten in less than thirty seconds by the wolf-tornado, but were restacked shortly after by Esme and Sue.

I sighed remembering the good all days, when I was a toddler... but I must admit it is better being a teenager; at least now I understand what most of those hilarious adult jokes mean... I used to fuss about them so much back then; thank god dad kept Emmett's mouth shut the whole time, I wouldn't want my young innocent mind ruined by those stupid dirty jokes of his... and I guess dad would be pretty annoyed too.

Just as I was heading towards the door, it opened. In the doorway, stood Seth with a sad smile. Not surprised to see him, I let myself in examining the quite house. It was unusual for Jake's house to be empty and defiantly to be quite...

"Seth, my man, where's everyone? I'm pretty sure there should be at least a couple of wolves eating in this house, shouting and... Seth, what's wrong? Where's Jake? Is there something wrong?" I started to worry about how upset Jake really is. I started to worry when Seth didn't answer straight away but then I remembered that he was an airhead, so I calmed down as he finally started speaking.

"Well Nessie, the thing is..." He began with a blank expression. Is it really that bad, that he would go into his sad-Seth trance? That trance was only seen once by my innocent eye, when Paul accidently punched Seth really hard in his well... private place, I could say. Poor Seth was in pain for hours; which made me think of how hard Paul really punched him... And for what cause...  
"The thing is... that Jake is absolutely fine! I can't say he was fine at the beginning of the week, but as soon as Leah and I called to tell him that we will be over to help him out he started to get better. He is almost a new person now!" He said cheerily. The thing about Seth is that he never learns his lesson, and when it comes to me and how well he deals with not telling the whole truth, while someone is hurt or upset well... I get mad. He gulped and then smiled his idiotic smile.

"Nessie, I didn't mean to... You know I love you and Jake a lot... I was just trying to ease up the tension..." Just before I was about to pretend-jump on him, he knelt down on his knees; head bowed.  
"Nessie, no please don't hurt me, I swear I didn't mean to, please don't! I'm just a young stupid teenage shapeshifter; I haven't even kissed a girl in my young years! Please don't kill me!" He pleaded as he knelt down. I wondered if he learned his lesson, but was taken aback when he started... crying?

"Aww Seth, you know I was just joking, right? I didn't actually want to kill you... Ohh come on, get up." I said as he got up and bent down to hug me. It was the first time I realized how tall all the wolves have gotten, especially Seth.

"It's ok Ness. But let's make a deal. I will never drag on important bits of information if you don't mention the fact that I cried... Deal?" He asked as he wiped away his tears. Aww, I really couldn't help but feel sorry for him; if any of the guys found out that Seth cried... well let's just say they won't let him live it down... Especially because most guys already realized how sensitive Seth has become, don't think the crying would make it any better.

I laughed at the internal image of Seth explaining why he cried, but nodded my head anyway.  
"Deal man. Now please can we go upstairs or wherever it is Jake and the guys are. I really need to talk to him." He nodded as we raced to Jake's room, and shortly after I could make out the whispering voices that were coming for the packed bedroom.

"Jake, nothing is rushing you; tell her when you're ready." A hushed voice said. I guessed it was Leah.  
"Yeah man, I mean look, me and Claire are doing fine, and if you think about it, I only just recently told her..." Quill said. Jake sighed. It was strange I must admit it, that Claire grew up so fast, she is only meant to be around ten but she looks the same age as me; seventeen.

But I didn't really question her because, she wasn't the only one; because Collin, a member of Sam's pack, also imprinted on a baby. But not any other baby; Sam and Emily's baby, her name is Annabelle. She was born not only five years ago, but looks like a seventeen year old too. Claire, Leah, Kim, Annabelle and I always hang out together. And sometimes Rachel, who lives in La Push with Paul, and Emily join us but rarely. I kind of got used to all of them growing up so fast, that's maybe why I don't freak out about it like their parents.

Before Jake could replay, Seth and I entered the room. Everyone looked towards me as they bought their attention to me. I smiled and then sat down on Jake's tiny bed beside Leah. After an awkward silence I had to say something but I just couldn't find the right words.  
"So... What are you guys up to?" I looked at Jake when I said that. He was in the corner of the room, with a smile on his face. It was weird that after everything, we still smiled like idiots when we saw each other. That was what true friendship was actually like, I thought.

"Ahhh, nothing much. We were just waiting for you to show up so we could all head out to McDonalds, because we are super hungry." Quill had his 'I'm hungry, and need food' face on. It was better than Seth's who was staring at his stomach probably wondering why it's growling. Everyone looked at Seth and burst out laughing. He looked up with a smile and then asked;  
"What? It's not my fault Victor is always so hungry..." He said as he patted his stomach while saying "Shhh... It will be ok; soon we'll get Mr. Hamburger with extra ketchup and some chips too". I looked at Leah who had a worried face on that her brother named his stomach Victor, and that he was... talking to it.

"You named your stomach victor?"Jake said as he tried to keep a serious face on. I've got to tell you the truth, I kind of expected Seth to crack any time now... so this must be it.  
"Yeah isn't he cute. His favourite food is hot dogs, which doesn't really make much sense, since they always go right through him..." He said as he blushed. Ok he has just crossed the line of sane. Jake let out a giggle and after him everyone erupted with laughter.  
"Guys, there's nothing funny about Victor; he is a very sensible gentleman!" Seth looked at his stomach adoringly before witnessing it growl very loudly. Everyone stopped laughing at the sight of Seth.

"Victor! How could you possibly insult Leah like that? She is our sister for crying out loud!" He said as he stared down at his stomach. Everyone burst out laughing again except from Leah. She coughed once to get everyone's attention. I was the last to stop laughing so she glared at me with her evil stare. But it wasn't exactly my fault; I mean you don't get to see a giant wolf crying and acting loony on the same day, it's quite rare.

"Seth, I'm pretty sure... Victor didn't really insult me, you're just hungry and it's getting to your head. So I think we should all head out to get some food before Jake names his stomach Bob and Quill names his Jimmy." She had real struggle to mention Victor's name, poor Leah. It must be hard to have such a weirdo for a brother, but to be honest everyone in Forks was actually turning weird.

"You think so? Victor always wanted friends! Hey Bob, Victor would like your number so that he could call you!" Seth had his stupid smile on again, ok that was just freaky, the fact that he was playing along with such seriousness...

"Seth, I was kidding." Leah was downright sad. So I guessed she was pretty relived to exit the house and finally head out to McDonalds. I walked towards her and smiled, she returned it.

"Leah I think it's time to show Seth to Carlisle, I mean really, in a week he will probably get arrested for insulting the president." I was glad that she laughed, because I was sad that her brother was so stupid and weird, really.

"Yeah, I think it's time. But I don't think this could be cured, I mean we are talking about Seth, my werewolf brother." I laughed with her; I didn't even realize how we were nearly there.

"I'll make sure to mention it Carlisle." We laughed again.

"So, did you miss the other idiots or what? Because I could surly use a vacation from their stomachs and well... all of them to be completely honest." She said as we walked behind them. They were talking and laughing so hard that people stared, and a little boy even got so scared he ran to his mom crying. And everyone thought they were so nice and wonderful...

I laughed and then replied; "I missed them quite a lot, but I'm sure that will go away after we hang out for a bit I guess. But I missed you and the girls a whole lot more." I said as I looked down at my feet. I felt bad for leaving the girls by themselves with the wolves; I knew exactly how much trouble they are... And it was usually me and Leah who brought them to order, since we were the only girls that weren't human.

She laughed and then nodded.

"I missed you too Ness, even though it was only five days. Claire and I were so bored without you. But now it's all better. So do you want to toss the coin this time or should we just make the guys decide who orders?" Arggg! Ordering food was defiantly something I hated doing; and I wasn't the only one. She laughed at the expression on my face.

"Toss a coin." I said unwillingly, knowing the guys would pick me anyway. She laughed as we arrived at the restaurant.

***

I was standing in the line, waiting for my turn to order. Not long ago, the guys and all the girls made a bet. I was obviously dead set against it, but Kim insisted... Claire and Jake got talking once, about who is faster; me or Jake. Ten minutes passed and the bet was set. I was going to race Jake. The girls were betting on me of course, and the guys on Jake. The bet was, whoever lost would be the one to order food in restaurants. Us girls actually didn't really see what was so bad about it, because it was just ordering food right? Wrong. When you see a young women ordering food that could be enough for an army, it defiantly shocks you; until she gets to her table, when she does its obvious it isn't actually for her... But still, it gives bad impressions on us; like we eat a lot. So whenever we get together us girls always toss a coin. So far I've gone six times which is nothing compared to poor Annabelle who went fifteen times.

"Hello, would you like to order?" Suddenly I found myself in front of the line, with a young man, probably in his twenties, smiling at me in a creepy almost way. I shivered before I thought how surprised he will get once he realizes how much my wonderful friends eat...

I hesitated before realizing that there was no way out of this nightmare... Ah! Kim will have a fit once she realizes how hot this dude was, and older than me too...

"Well, yes. I would like twenty-five double cheese burgers, forty-six normal burgers, thirty-two large chips, chicken nuggets and twelve large Coke's, please. And if it is possible in any way to deliver my order to table twenty-three, I would be extremely thankful." I said as I gave him my dazzling smile while fluttering my eyelashes, like those girls do in movies to get some dude's attention. I must say it worked pretty well; the guy was sweating a lot... And boy was he nervous, I mean he hasn't said a word to me after I made my order. Poor thing.

"Yea...Yeah... I will get right on that!" He said as he dashed off to probably start making everything. At least this one was half way decant, the last waiter that served me was a thirty-seven year old divorced fat man who was looking for a girlfriend to party with. I mean what did he think I was? Some sort of a rental movie? I mean he wasn't what they call 'babe magnet' so I can't really except the 'oh so wonderful offer'. Especially because my parents would have my head...

I relaxed, as I realized that I can't possibly have to order again in the near future, meaning it would be safe. I headed to the enormous table that the guys decided to get. I mean I had nothing against it except for the fact that it was for ten people at least and there were five of us... talking about spacey.

"Nessie! I'm so glad that you survived! So tell me about the waiter... hot? Or you know... like last time? 'total babe magnet', oh that was priceless!" Leah said as she brought our table to fits of laughter. Yes the 'babe magnet' as we now call the thirty- seven year old waiter named Chuck. Well we don't call him that, he named himself that in order to get 'babes'; quite hysterical and tragic all at once.

"Well Leah, you wouldn't believe it, but this time the dude was actually not that bad! Or maybe it was just the fact I'm so used to the other kind of babe magnets that I don't notice the normal type anymore?" as I said that, everyone erupted in laughter once more. Except from Jake, he laughed too obviously, but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"No but seriously tell us, how did he react when you ordered? I hear somewhat normal guys usually enjoy girls who you know... have a healthy appetite." Seth said with a suggestive tone, as to imply that I'm a pig. Ok since when Seth understood anything about boys? Not that he shouldn't know anything about his own specie, but come on! Only gay dudes can actually state that kind of information while feeling confident about themselves... I think.

Leah and I laughed, while she tried to get herself together.

"Seth, how... I mean where did you even get that from? I mean... not being offensive or anything, but I thought you were a sane man, not gay!" Quill said in mid laughs. That bought Jake to fits of laughter too. These guys are getting crazier by the day and in Seth's case; by the minute.

I looked towards Leah, and I was in somewhat happy that she felt the same way as me; disturbed. I mean how were we supposed to feel when her brother starts saying things like that? We already knew that he hasn't even been kissed, but now he knows all of this... it's just not normal.

"Well it's nothing big, but when Leah was on patrol and mum was over at Charlie's house I was extremely bored and well I decided to come in and mess up Leah's room..."

He said as Leah suddenly started to look angry. I knew exactly how defensive she is of her room; she keeps really precious things in there, like her autographed t-shirt of all the most fit football players that she and I know nothing about. Boy, I'm so jealous of her, at least she knows how to play the stupid game!

"You went into my room! How many times have I told you to never set foot in there if I'm not at home!" she said.

"Come down drama queen! I'm trying to say that I stopped dead in my tracks when I found your magazine laying a foot away from your bedroom; I wanted to be the good brother that I am and destr... I mean put it away, when it accidently dropped out of my hands. And then I got into it. There were girls,_ hot girls_! I couldn't resist! So don't look at me like that Quill I bet you'd do the same!" Seth said as he pointed his finger of accusation at Quill.

"And I thought I had problems! Mine sound innocent compared to this! I mean my problem was fixed a long time ago!" Quill said as he looked at Jake, and they both started laughing. Then I joined them too, when I realized that they were both crying that it made them laugh so hard. But Leah wasn't laughing; she was angry, furious even. She better not faze in front of all these people, but on second thought there is only one old man that was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at Leah in a way that would make me uncomfortable...

"Seth all I want to know is... is... where you put that magazine after you read it. Because that magazine... Well let's just say that if I don't return it, then we both get a hit!" she said.

Seth gulped before closing his eyes in concentration. He opened them a moment later only to find Leah a whole lot angrier.

"Leah, please don't kill me, you were the one to leave it lying around not me! So you can't possib..." he didn't finish because in that instance Leah stood up and came towards him with an evil terrifying glare.

"Seth, I would kill you right this instant, but I rather leave that job to mum. Because that magazine is not mine; it's hers! and I wasn't the one to leave it laying around it was her, but this isn't the first time, so she makes, me especially, stay away from it! and you touched it... and probably threw it out or something right?" she said calming down a bit, probably picturing Seth getting shouted at by Sue, must be a pretty sight to watch.

"Well actually, no I didn't... I cut out the posters of the hot girls, and then the rest of pictures, and well... threw what was left of it in the trash..." He said in a low whisper. I think that by now even Seth understands that what's coming for him isn't good. Poor, poor Seth...

Before Leah could replay, the waiter arrived. Behind him was what looked like, the entire restaurant staff, carrying the food. He on the other hand was busy doing something else...

I looked towards Leah and I didn't really get what was going on... she was staring at the waiter in a loving way like he was an angel that came from the sky. Ok what is wrong with Leah? But then I looked towards the waiter again. He was staring at her the same way.

"OK what is going on...?" I asked when I saw Jake, Quill and Seth smiling like idiots. Ok there was defiantly something wrong with them and Leah for that matter.

"Finally!" said Jake. He looked towards Leah as Quill turned towards the waiter.

"I told her it would eventually happen! Didn't I?" said Seth as he looked at the waiter and then at Leah in a loving way. Ok then, one of my best girl friends has just met my seventh waiter and suddenly she is what, in love or something?

"I'm so excited!" Quill said while smiling like an idiot, ok there was seriously something wrong!

**A/N So, what did you think? I bet you didn't see that coming... But then again, I'm not a mind reader ;) So anyway, reviews are very welcome... **


	8. Celebrations

**A/N Ok, so here as promised my 8th chapter, i felt like i owed you it... so here it is... Reviews as allways arer very welcome... **

Celebrations 

I was at Jake's house, with Jake watching Saw. I didn't even know which one. I was too caught up in what happened not only two hours ago. It just didn't make any sense to me; how could Leah meet some stranger in McDonalds, and then after ten minutes start making out with him like he was the love of her life? It just wasn't like Leah to do that.

She of all people considered love, well to be honest she didn't even think about it. She always used to tell me how she will never meet the right guy, and that it's hopeless for her. I never really got why she always said that since it's not exactly difficult to walk out on the street and just start meeting some guys that pass you by. I mean sure that was a random way to meet someone, but it was still doing something! But no, obviously it was easier to just wait in a restaurant until some waiter comes along, and then just make out with him to make your life ok. I mean really, in what world does she think she lives in?

So the wonderful waiter, that by the way was named Ben which is short for Benjamin Samuel Ferber. Seth, Jake and I nearly had a fit when we heard his full name, and the way Ben said it, but Leah obviously glared at us in the way that made it obvious that she will hurt us if we laughed. So we kept quite. I can't say the guy was bad, or horrible he was actually pretty cool. He was twenty five, just about finishing university. He owned his own apartment that was located in Seattle, and he also had two part jobs. And also after his shift ended, and after he took off his ugly uniform, well we could actually _see _him. I could say he could pass for one of the guys, as he was tanned, muscular and defiantly hot. He had brown eyes, and straight brown hair that reached his collarbones. It laid around his face in just the right way, showing off his every angle.

I sighed again. Jake looked towards me with a worried face. Great, Jake is getting worried. That just makes my life better by so much! But to be serious, Jake, well when Jake gets worried, especially about me, he starts going insane; and I mean Emmett and Seth type of insane.

"Ness, you haven't even watched half the movie and it's been on for about thirty minutes. Would you drop what happened in the restaurant? I've told you it's nothing big. The Guys and I are just happy to finally see that Leah has fallen in love. I mean it. If she told you all of her past, you should understand why we are so happy. And if she didn't then she isn't ready so don't even think about pressuring her into saying anything!" He paused the movie, while looking at me smiling. Yes she did tell me what happened with Sam, and how he dumped her after promising to be with her forever. But I guess it didn't make her feel any better when she found out he dumped her for her cousin, Emily. Leah was extremely upset, and never really considered guys after that. But luckily the hot waiter came along; what a joy!

But I can't say that I'm not happy for her because I defiantly am. I can't describe how happy I really am actually! Because she is one of my closest friends, and I knew all along she was sick and tired staring at all the running couples that were beginning to form on the rez. And I knew she needed someone. But I still find it insanely weird that she would pick some random guy... still didn't sound like Leah.

"I know everything. All I'm saying is that she should have at least got to know the guy, rather than just rush into making out with him. Especially if we are considering Leah, she isn't the type to make rash decisions. It just doesn't make any sense to me; that's all. But I would never say that to her so you better keep your thoughts to yourself on this one!" I was upset, but I knew I couldn't tell her otherwise she wouldn't appreciate it, and I've spend enough time away from my sister, and I couldn't do it again.

"Well I can tell you one thing about true love, and that is that it's much unexpected. You can't really tell when your actual other half will appear out of the blue. That's why you kind of need to be ready for it... If you know what I mean." I looked at him as he tried to explain it me. I didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right. Jake has changed, and it was getting more and more noticeable.

"Right, so basically what you're trying to say is that you need to be ready to meet new people? And consider them no matter who they are?" I was getting confused, and my head was beginning to spin. He looked at me, with a thoughtful face.

"I guess. By the way Nessie, what time do you have to be home? I don't want your dad to give me another death threat, I already have way too many of those." He chuckled as he got up. Hmm... Esme said that tomorrow we will have the dinner thing, but no one said anything about curfew which means...

"Jake, I know you will be over the moon over this, but please don't freak out; they didn't tell me when I have to come home..." I said, but I couldn't get another word out of my mouth, before he grabbed me into a tight hug. When he let me go, he had a huge smile on his face; this could only mean one thing...

"Jake for the first time in my life, I actually want you to invite everyone over! And don't look at me like that! I want to see my girlfriends, and Embry and well Collin and Brady and everyone!" I was excited. Every time my parents don't set a time for me, we invite all the guys over and have a party. Those parties get really crazy, which is why I don't usually look forward to them which is normal; because some of the other girls don't look forward to them either. The guys act like such pigs...

"Wow Nessie, this will be the date we will celebrate every year, that you actually wanted to have a party!" he chuckled as he headed towards the phone. I gulped loudly and he noticed. He chuckled again as he dialed the phone.

"Not so confident now, Nessie." He was talking to Embry now. Well you can't really blame me, from getting this from my mother. But then again, I'm not exactly like her, since not all parties are bad, I must admit. Some are actually quite good.

I went over to the fridge, to get a drink. But when I opened the fridge I found myself staring at the empty ketchup bottle that stood in the middle of the vacant fridge. Talk about empty. We would either have to go buy some food, or we would need to go out to the beach instead. I let out a laugh imagining Jake and I shopping for food. We would need a lot of it, to feed both packs, and the girls.

"Jake, your food supply has kind of run out. I think you should suggest that we go to the beach, unless you want to go shopping for hours." He looked at me, still on the phone. Walking over to me and the fridge, he was sounding upset. I wonder if he was hungry. He looked inside the fridge, and then straight away I heard him say into the phone "We are meeting at the beach." At that I couldn't help but laugh, because the face he made was just priceless.

"Ok, so far everyone can make it. Now I just need to call Quill, and then Paul. I can't believe he is my brother in law. I hate him! He is such a pig, and so annoying!" I laughed again, and he looked at me; I couldn't help myself.

"Jake I think it's a bit late for the hating. He and your sister have been married for over two years now. Why didn't you mention it when they were going out?" I said as he sat down on the couch, I came to sit beside him.

"Well I don't know, didn't want to hurt her? She would need to choose between us, and I don't want her to do it." He was so sweet sometimes, but now he wasn't making sense. He dialed the number and started talking again, so I couldn't replay to him.

Somehow, the twenty minutes of calling people flew by like two seconds, and I suddenly found myself on the beach with Jake waiting for everyone to arrive.

First were Quill and Claire. We said our hello's and before we could even start talking everyone arrived. I was beginning to hate myself for agreeing to this, but I realized that it's a bit late for that.

We all started talking, but then Paul caught our attention. Everyone turned to him and Rachel. I looked over at Jake, who was fuming; I was guessing that he was annoyed that his brother in law had the right to talk or something like that.

"Everyone, we have big news for you!" Paul shouted, and suddenly everyone went quite. I gulped knowing exactly what this big news could be. Because every time a couple in the reservation had big news it usually meant...

"I'm pregnant!" I was guessing Rachel couldn't hold her excitement in, because it was obvious that no one was ready to hear that. Everyone stared with their mouth open, except from Jake who was... Smiling? Ok, how is this even possible? Jake HATES Paul, but he's happy his sister is pregnant; from Paul? What's wrong with him? Did he drink too much? But then again he is a werewolf, he would need to drink _a lot_ to get drunk, and well I haven't even noticed him drink a bottle.

"Rachel! Sis' congrats'! Man, I'm happy for you!" Jake, said as he came up to hug her, and then came to Paul and told his congratulations to him too, and then started talking to them about when they found it out and all the details about the baby. So after the awkward ten minutes passed more and more came up to Rachel and Paul to congratulate them. But before I could come up to them, Kim suddenly started screaming for attention. Fabulous; Kim was pregnant too! I thought we were best friends; why didn't she tell me and the girls about the night?

"Well ok, Kimmy and I are getting married!" Jared screamed as he took Kim in his arms. I sighed a deep sigh. I was getting worried there, I mean Kim was so not ready to be a mother; she was still too worried about her nails and clothes to care about babies. But then I realized that she was getting married! Lucky girl!

"Congratulations! Ohh Kim I'm so happy for you!" I came up to hug her. She smiled so widely I was sure that it was hurting her. I knew she was waiting for Jared to ask for a long time now. I saw Claire and Annabelle coming over. They were looking happy to see me, because they ran very fast towards us to bring me down to the floor with a shower of hugs.

"Oh, Ness we have missed you so much! You have absolutely no idea." Claire said, and before I knew it Kim joined in with the group hug. We were screaming and talking so much we haven't realized that the guys were standing next to us, talking about how girly we were. Good thing I had such wonderful hearing, to hear their whispering voices over the shouting.

"Such girls. They haven't seen each other in, what five days, and straight away it's the end of the world." Jake said to Quil, who looked at Claire. I was sure he was debating with himself about something very similar to what Jared was thinking about not only a week ago. Boys are such... boys.

I stood up suddenly when I saw Leah with Ben coming over to us. She looked very happy and you could see it in her eyes. At that moment I felt warm steady breathing on my hair and a hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt better when I realized who was standing behind me.

"I think we should just forget about last night Ness, don't you think so? And as for Leah, well you will find about that when you're ready. Don't pressure her into telling you, because it should be told by me and because I won't give in that simply and will know when the right time is." He put his hands on my waist, hugging me closely to his warm body. Wow, I never thought I would miss him so much; but I did. I turned towards him, his brown eyes shining as always, and his warm smile beaming too. Oh Jake was such a good friend to me.

"Ok, but promise me one thing; no other secrets." I sounded upset, and I could feel it. I guess me parting from Jake, even for a short amount of time, made a wound which wasn't big, but was defiantly painful.  
He looked at me once, before smiling widely.

"OK, now go over to Leah, I'm pretty sure you want to hear all the latest gossip." He laughed as he said that, bringing back why I stood up in the first place. I looked at him disapprovingly, before smiling.

"If you haven't forgotten, the time where you and Quil haven't see each other for five hours. You hugged and cried for like the rest of that day. That is a whole lot worse than five days. Say thanks that I didn't show that to dad and the rest of my wonderful family, as I'm pretty sure that Emmett and Jasper would never let you live it down." I said in a hushed tone before turning and walking away with a smile on my face. I could feel him standing there, tensed. He disserved it; I mean I didn't make stupid comments of him, when he and Quil stood there crying like a bunch of babies.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry! Please say you won't think that around your dad! With all the reasons that he has for hating me, I'm pretty sure Emmett and Jasper would be the first to find out about that incident." That's my Jakey. I turned around and hugged him. He smiled at me.

"Sure, sure. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to find out about Leah and her boyfriend, and my best friend and her Fiancé." He laughed as I blew him a kiss and walked away to were all the girls were standing. I had a feeling that the next month or two will be extremely crazy considering we have a wedding and a couple of parties to attend to. And knowing my aunt, she would the one to organize all of them. What I joy! But for the first time in what seems like forever, I actually wanted to have all these parties. How very strange!

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that, I'll try to update in the next week but I'm not making any promisses, anyway your updates are very welcome so... update! **


End file.
